


Bahrain

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Bahrain

**Manama** ****

“Wendy what the fuck are Antonio and Brad doing here?!” Mandy asked in hushed tones, so that their travel companions would not hear them.

“Language Mandy; and they are here as per my request.” Wendy busied herself with unpacking as she heard the couple next door had obviously moved on from their own!

“Yes but why? He totally screwed you over!” Wendy tutted and explained again that all of them were there because she wanted them there.

Mandy took her at her word and didn’t want to rock the boat anymore, she was very grateful to her godmother for inviting her on such an amazing trip however it did not sit well with her that they were joined by Antonio and Brad. She hoped this would be the last she ever saw (or heard) of them! Mandy was looking for her bathing suit, she wanted to lounge by the pool and soak up some much needed sun!

Many hours later and suitably burnt brown Mandy returned to their adjoining rooms and was shocked to find everybody dressed smartly for dinner.

“Oh I didn’t meant to be so long, let me just get changed.” Wendy nodded and Brad and Antonio shared a furtive glance.

“We’re really hungry, we will just meet you down there, ok?” Antonio said with his usual snark and Mandy gritted her teeth to avoid saying something she regretted.

The couple left, hands clasped and Wendy dithered, not sure whether to stay or leave. She didn’t want to third wheel but also wanted to give Mandy some space. As Brad and Antonio walked down the corridor they realised they were gaining some unwanted attention and more than a few furtive glances towards their interlaced fingers.

“Maybe we should…?” Brad suggested.

“No.” Antonio responded and gripped more firmly.


End file.
